


《Red, Red Rose》

by Gypsywerewolf



Category: GTOP - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 14:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20293027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gypsywerewolf/pseuds/Gypsywerewolf
Summary: 补档车部分，原文戳lof.





	《Red, Red Rose》

-

权志龙没想到他们在这个地方也能搞起来。

演唱会结束后的化妆室空无一人，他进来本来只是为了缓解一下在舞台上又唱又跳的疲乏，为了防止有别人进来，他在关门时顺手带上了门锁，可没想到这个举动倒成了把自己逼上绝路的帮手。他还坐在恋人的大腿上，即使是隔着宽松的运动裤，他也能清晰感受到对方有多兴奋。权志龙并非不能理解，毕竟因为特殊情况的原因，他们已经很久没有见面了，关于崔胜铉的消息他倒是一点都没落下，但那根本不能解决什么。

没有什么比得上真实的怀抱所带来的温度，他们熟悉彼此的每一寸肌肤，体温，呼吸，那是他们之间不曾言说的默契。

崔胜铉的吻落在他颈侧的翅膀上，不知道是不是因为身体虚弱的缘故，对方的唇瓣显得有些冰凉，权志龙偏过脑袋好让对方挺拔的鼻尖抵上他的肌肤，有些硌人，却让他从见到对方那一刻起就加速跃动的心脏逐渐平稳下来——他所爱的人的确在这里，他的怀抱，他的亲吻，他在他颈肩流连时睫毛垂下的弧度，一切都很熟悉，一切都让他安心。

哪怕只是这一秒，也想到天荒地老。

似乎察觉到他的分神，崔胜铉吻咬上他的唇瓣，如同孩童要求注意的举动在此刻显得万分可爱，权志龙从他飘离的思绪中回过神来，唇角勾起了甜蜜的笑容。他的手覆上崔胜铉的，拉着他的掌心轻轻往自己胸口带，直到触碰到还残留汗液的肌肤，崔胜铉才意识到对方就和他刚才等待权志龙的时候刷新动态时所看到的一样，长款红色外套掩盖下是赤裸的上身，没有一丝赘肉的腹部正伴随急促的呼吸起伏着。崔胜铉的手指揉捏上对方的乳头，修剪整齐的指甲轻扣，毫无章法的按压挑逗敏感的乳尖，他听到他可爱的恋人小小的吸气，于是变本加厉地加大了力度。

“哥……”

看吧，他就知道这种时候权志龙的声音一定是软糯的，特别是叫他“哥”的时候，全然不复在舞台上时唯我独尊的强势。崔胜铉为这个只有他知道的秘密而感到得意，他的指甲沿着乳晕打着转，一下一下挑拨着权志龙的神经。

“……别玩了，哥……！”

这声音在他听来楚楚可怜，崔胜铉自诩是一位合格的恋人，于是他决定直奔主题，毕竟再这样磨磨蹭蹭下去，受折磨的可不止对方一个。

“我们志龙……有没有想我呢？”

他一边说着一边伸手解开了权志龙裤子的纽扣，白色内裤包裹着对方已然挺立的性器，不等对方回答这个答案心知肚明的问题，宽厚的手掌就伸进裤腰握住了对方最敏感的部位，他的拇指在龟头上缓慢摁压着，感到对方更加兴奋后，上下撸动起来。灼热的性器在他手中愈发肿胀，崔胜铉的另一只手抚摸上对方胸膛上的字眼，在有节奏的抚慰下一路下滑，顺着对方后腰的曲线堪堪在腰窝停了下来。

“呀……TOP xi问这种问题，是故意的吧？”

权志龙不安分地扭动起臀部，没什么肉感的臀部报复般紧压着对方的性器磨蹭几下，这才勉强从对方的刺激中脱离些许，不甘示弱地反问。崔胜铉选择了沉默，他抚慰对方的举动仍旧继续着，停留在对方腰窝的手却又往下滑了点，隔着布料揉捏上权志龙的臀瓣，中指挤进臀缝中央，他感受到权志龙紧张得绷紧了身躯，于是停了下来，仿佛对此十分苦恼。

“没有润滑，怎么办呢？……啊，那么就让你自己来吧。”

“自己？”

权志龙眨眨眼睛，花了几秒才理解到对方的意思。他下意识地想要拒绝这种要求，可当他抬头看向崔胜铉，对方脸上玩味的笑容一下子把他在此刻备显无聊的胜负欲激了起来。

“……什么啊，不……不就是自己来吗。”

他嘴里嘟囔着如同为自己接下来的举动打气，又好像是为自己的羞耻辩解，他抬起手，张口含住了紧张到些许颤抖的手指。崔胜铉似乎没想到他会这么干脆，目不转睛地看着他的动作。

肉红的小巧舌尖在手指间来回舔舐，沾染上粘稠的唾液，权志龙的动作很慢，这让崔胜铉更清楚地看见唾液是如何润湿他的恋人好看的手指。

这过程只有几十秒，但接下来要做的事让权志龙觉得好像经历了几十光年。他将手指拿出来，喉结上下滚动，吞咽下多余的唾液，他的嘴唇也因此湿漉漉的，在化妆室明亮的灯光下泛着水光。权志龙站起身来，把碍事的裤子连带内裤一起脱下，他下半身完全赤裸，全身上下只有一件薄薄的红色外套，衬得他肤色更加白皙。

不合时宜又恰到好处地，崔胜铉的脑海里闪过了一句他们一起写下的歌词：下衣失踪，你是凡人还是天使。这答案根本不用他去思考，因为下一秒权志龙就坐回了他的腿上，他们胸膛紧贴，即使隔着帽衫，他也能感到对方挺立的乳头正不住磨蹭着。

太刺激了。

润湿的手指挤开许久未被造访的臀瓣，在干涩的穴口犹豫了片刻，便小心翼翼地尝试着探入。这是从未有过的体验，自己亲自润滑的难度上升了好几个层次，权志龙咬紧了下唇努力压低腰窝，好不容易才探进了半根手指。他停下来想要休息一下，可他坏心的恋人偏偏在这时候亲吻上了他的唇瓣，娴熟的吻技让他意乱情迷，他的手腕也被握住，对方不由抗拒地操纵着他的手指往更深的地方深入。热烈的亲吻仿佛分解了大部分疼痛，后穴很快容下了一整根手指，但离结束还早的很。

“继续啊。”

权志龙开始觉得粉丝们说的是对的，这声音根本就是魔鬼所发出来的，他情不自禁地遵循着对方的话语抽插起来，穴肉已经没了一开始的抗拒，争先恐后包裹着他的手指。

他自己的手指。

意识到这一点，快感和羞耻同时加倍。权志龙在崔胜铉的协助下探进了第二根手指，随后又是第三根。他几乎全裸地坐在恋人大腿上，对方却衣衫整齐，这样淫荡的认知让他羞红耳根，却又在后穴传来的刺激下体会到了异样的快感。

“……自己操自己，很舒服吧？”

那个坏心眼的男人在他耳边低声说着，呼出的热气蒸红了整只耳朵。权志龙发出一声溃败的啜泣，这好像是什么暗号，紧接着他的手被崔胜铉拽了出来，他被推坐在化妆台的台面上，对方解下了松垮的运动裤，甚至来不及彻底脱下就掰开他的双腿向上一顶，直截了当进入了对方体内。

“啊……！”

权志龙发出一声惊呼，手臂牢牢抱紧了崔胜铉的脖颈，他几乎是被这一下猛撞顶得挂在了对方身上，崔胜铉没有留给他调整姿势的时间，立刻大开大合地顶撞着内壁，经过唾液润滑的穴道不比以往湿润，却格外紧窒，柔软穴肉绞着硕大的性器不愿放开。

他们本来就不喜欢慢吞吞的性爱，久别重逢的思念促使这场性爱激烈得像是野兽交媾。权志龙死死咬住崔胜铉肩膀中间的肌肉，迫使自己不会叫得太放荡以至于引来路过门口的工作人员。

“叫出来，不会有人听见的。”

魔鬼低语着诱惑他放弃最后的防线，权志龙发觉他根本无法拒绝，被猛烈撞击冲撞得变调的呻吟从齿缝溢出，随即一发不可收拾。他想要叫得和以前一样挑逗，他明白该如何让他的恋人感到快感，可再开口话语却变了样，权志龙没有办法制止泪水模糊他的眼眶。

“嗯……我……我好想你……真的特别想你……”

肩膀上隐约传来的湿热让崔胜铉的动作放缓些许，恋人的告白却让他重新开始激烈撞击。湿得一塌糊涂的后穴努力吞吐着他的性器，他几乎控制不了自己，他想要听到更多的爱语。

权志龙觉得自己快被撞得没了力气，他只能依据本能迎合对方的抽插，胸口的乳珠蹭得通红，他做爱很少会哭，一半是出于性格，但这次，止不住的哭泣让他沙哑了嗓子。性器胀得发疼，但他无心去抚慰，龟头在粗糙的布料上磨蹭，顶端隐约渗出液体，沾湿鼠灰色的布料，也将他的腹部打湿了一片。前后夹击的快感异常猛烈，他哭叫着达到了高潮，后穴倏忽缩紧，大量的精液灌入穴道内，小腹都被操得鼓起，穴口一收一缩，尽数吞咽。

“You're my red red rose. ”

崔胜铉柔声说道，他的恋人的脸上还挂着晶莹的泪珠，泪水把脸颊浸湿，鲜亮的红发紧贴在颊侧，鼻尖和眼睛都红红的，像一只被欺负了的小兔子。

“……哥在说什么啊。”

“没什么。”

仿佛对他的怪诞习以为常，权志龙哼哼唧唧着将脸颊埋进恋人的肩膀，选择了不再追问。

这么看来，我可能是欺负小兔子的大兔子吧。崔胜铉想着，在权志龙的耳尖落下一吻。

END. 

标题出自Robert Burns的著名诗篇《A Red Red Rose》，感觉很适合现在的TG，权志龙演唱会的造型也很符合红玫瑰。感兴趣的话可以去看看这首诗。

又开车啦，因为权志龙这次的造型太惊艳了。下次也许会考虑写点别的。


End file.
